


Injections - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Scott informs Liam that he needs to get injections from Deaton but when the young beta puts up a fight, there's only one person who can help them out; Y/N, the pack mother.





	1. Fearing the worst

Scott hurried down the hallway of the school to see his best friend, Stiles talking to his beta Liam at his locker.   
"Hey" Scott greeted them happily relieved that the school day was almost over.   
"Ok so to over the plan one last time, after school we meet up at my jeep and head to the Hale loft. The girls will meet us there for the pack meeting." Stiles recapped.   
"We need to stop by work first," Scott told him. Stiles and Liam looked at him confused.   
"Liam and I need to get the shots Deaton made especially for us", Scott told him. Stiles remembered and nodded.  
"Shots?" Liam asked nervously.   
"You'll be fine, I'll explain everything on the way down", Scott reassured his beta. 

For the rest of the afternoon during his Biology and English class, all Liam could think about was the need for werewolf shots that Scott had mentioned. He couldn't help but feel nervous.   
"Come on, dude. You're a werewolf? You can handle some tiny shots", Mason reassured him as they walked to their last class together. Liam sighed. He secretly hoped that the class would drag as slow as possible but 50 minutes, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed everyone. Liam said goodbye to Mason and went to meet his alpha and his best friend at the jeep like they planned.   
"Come on, Liam. Where have you been? We're going to be late" Stiles expressed in annoyance as Liam slowly trudged to his jeep and got in.   
"Do we have to have the shots?" Liam asked the older boys.   
"Depends, do you want to live?" Stiles asked sarcastically glancing at the nervous beta through his mirror who huffed in response. 

They arrived at the clinic in no time and were greeted by Deaton who lead them to the back room to administer the shots.   
"Welcome, boys. Derek informed me you have a pack meeting so I'd think you'd want this to be over as quick as possible?" He stated picking up the needle and looked between the true alpha and his beta.   
"Who wants to go first? Liam?" Deaton asked but the beta shook his head. Scott went instead taking the shot like a champ.  
"See? There's nothing to be afraid of", he reassured the young beta as he rolled down the sleeve of his shirt.   
"Your turn, Liam", Deaton said picking up the second needle.   
"No!" The beta yelled and ran out of the clinic.   
"Liam!" Scott yelled and chased after him with Stiles and the veterinarian behind him. They found the young beta outside hugging the large metal pole reusing to move. Scott wrapped his arms around Liam and tried to pry him off of it using his werewolf strength.   
"Liam, you're being a baby. Come on, it's not that bad." Scott told him trying to pull him off but the scared beta only held on tighter.   
"No!" Liam yelled back.   
"Liam, what do we have to do for you to get the shot?" Stiles sighed.  
"I want momma". Liam replied timidly.   
"Really? You can't get a small shot without your mommy being here?" Stiles teased him joking.   
"Get momma or I'm not moving!" Liam yelled tightening his hold on the pole. 

Scott sighed and began to dial Y/N's number.   
"Hello?" She immediately picked up.   
"Hey, Y/N. Are you busy?" He asked down the line.   
"Hey Scott, no I just finished putting snacks out for the meeting. Where are you boys? I didn't think getting shots would take this long?" She asked them.  
"Yeah, about that...?" He began.   
"What is it?" Y/N asked concern lacing her tone.   
"Well I've had mine but Liam refuses to have his unless you're here", Scott told her.   
"Where is he? Put him on the phone." She instructed him.   
"It's Y/N, she wants to speak to you", Scott told Liam as he put her on speaker.   
"Liam, baby are you there?" She asked.   
"Momma?", Liam replies.   
"Hi baby, what's wrong? Scott said you haven't had your shot yet?" She cooed at him.   
"It'll hurt, momma", Liam told her.   
"Only for a second, honey and that's it. Do you want me to meet you there?" She asked him.   
"Yes and hurry", Scott told her down the phone answering for Liam.   
"I'll be there in a minute", she told them and hung up. 

Y/N took the keys to Derek's Camaro and told him she was meeting the boys at the clinic and would be back soon. She pulled up at the back entrance of the animal clinic and saw Liam hugging the pole as Scott and Stiles both attempted to pull him off of it.   
"I'm here!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut and clicked the lock button shoving the key in her jeans pocket as she headed to the boys.  
"Liam, baby", Y/N called him softly.   
"Momma!" Liam cried and let go of the pole as he raised his arms at her like a needy toddler. She engulfed him in a hug and helped him up as the boy now clung to her waist.   
"Hi baby, Scott says you haven't had your shot yet?" She stated. Liam nodded his head.   
"I don't want it, it'll hurt", he pouted up at her. She pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"It'll only hurt for a second, sweetheart. I promise", she told him.   
"Come on, let's go inside". She instructed him. She followed the older boys and Deaton back to the room.   
"Sit on the table please, Liam", Deaton asked him politely but Liam shook his head tightening his grip on Y/N. She sighed. He wasn't going to budge. She instructed the older boys to go to the waiting room. She then sat down on the chair and pulled Liam onto her lap. She gently rolled his sleeve up for Deaton to access a part of his upper arm.   
"No momma!" Liam began to sob scared of the needle. She hushed him softly and gently rocked him in her arms to calm him down.   
"Sssh, it's ok, baby. It's going to be ok. Momma's here". She cooed.   
"This is what we're going to do. You're going to lay your head on momma's shoulder, close your eyes and count with me ok?" She told him making sure he was comfortable in her arms and began counting.   
"Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5", she began. When she got to 6, she gave Deaton a nod who knew it was then he would have to administer the shot.   
"6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11" she continued. Liam began to count with her. His eyes closed as he rest against her shoulder just as she had asked. Deaton wiped Liam's arm with a warm cotton pad doused in alcohol acting as a disinfectant and within a second the shot was administered. Liam didn't flinch and instead continued to count. Y/N pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently rubbed his forearm with her thumb as she looked down with a smile at how adorable he looked bundled in her arms.   
"12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20" the young beta continued.   
"Liam, you can stop counting now sweetheart. It's over. You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you, baby", she told him pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"It's done?" Liam asked.   
"All done", Deaton confirmed with a nod and smile.   
"Good job, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked the young beta who blushed in Y/N's arms.   
"Thank you, Alan", Y/N smiled up at the vet.   
"My pleasure", he simply responded.   
"Are there any side effects to this?" She asked him standing up as Liam continued to hug her waist as she played with his hair idly.   
"There may be a slight rise in his temperature but other than that, he's should be fine." Deaton told her.   
"Thanks again, Alan. Take care." She smiled as she walked out with Liam clinging to her hand.   
"Did he get it?" Stiles asked.   
"He did, like a champ. Didn't you baby?", she cooed playfully at the young beta.   
"Did he also give you a lollipop for being a good boy?" Stiles playfully teased Liam ruffling his hair who turned away from him and hugged Y/N.   
"Stiles." Y/N warned him in an authoritative tone.   
"Great job, Liam", Scott praised his beta patting him on the shoulder.   
"We'll meet you at the loft. Derek and the girls are probably waiting for us." Scott added to which Y/N nodded in agreement.   
"We should head back". She stated. The boys nodded and got into the jeep.   
"Come on, sweetie. Buckle up so we can head home". She told Liam putting on her seat belt and starting the engine. Liam nodded and rest his head against the headrest as Y/N drove them home. 

"Momma, I don't feel well". Liam told her as Y/N pulled up at the front of the loft seeing that they were the first to arrive with the older boys probably behind them.   
"What's wrong, honey?" Y/N asked taking off her seatbelt and turning to face Liam seeing the beta slumped down in his seat.   
"My head hurts". He pouted. Y/N pressed the back of her hand against his cheek to take his temperature and could feel he was slightly warm.   
"Deaton said you'd get a little temperature. Don't worry, sweetheart. Momma will take care of you". She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. They headed into the loft. Y/N was greeted by Derek who pressed a kiss to her cheek and ruffled Liam's hair followed by "heys" from Lydia and Malia who were sat at the kitchen table going through homework notes together.   
"How did it go?" The older alpha asked.   
"He did really well." She told him smiling down at Liam.   
"Great job, pup". Derek praised him. 

Not long after, Scott and Stiles finally arrived and walked into the loft carrying pizza boxes.   
"We brought food!" Stiles yelled as he walked in carrying boxes behind Scott who also had boxes and litre drink bottles in his hand.   
"I guess we're having dinner first". Derek stated as he went to the kitchen to get plates followed by Lydia who offered to give him a hand. Y/N had Liam sit on the couch as she went to plate up the food for everyone making a plate for Liam.   
"Here you go, honey". She smiled handing him his plate as she took one of the large napkins and put it around his neck like a bib. Liam hungrily dug into his plate and even welcomed seconds. 

After dinner, everyone was in the living room laughing and talking casually as others sat at the dining table continuing research. Y/N was stood talking to Derek when she noticed Liam laying down on the couch and approached him.   
"Liam, are you feeling ok sweetheart?" She asked leaning down kiss his cheek and brush his hair away from his face.   
"Everything hurts, momma". Liam whined.   
"I know baby, you just need to rest." She reassured him. Liam continued to whine and made grabby hands up at her. Y/N couldn't say no to him. She sat down beside him and the young beta immediately crawled on to her lap and rest his head against her shoulder. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently rocking him in her arms.   
"Momma?" Liam asked her sleepily.   
"Sssh, just rest baby. Momma's right here". She cooed softly.   
"Should we postpone the meeting until tomorrow?" Derek asked her with a smile on his face as he sat down beside his girlfriend as she took care of the pack's youngest beta.   
"I think the shot scared him a little", she told him looking down to see Liam's eyes fluttering shut.  
"That and he wants all of your attention", Derek chuckled at how Liam was tucked up in Y/N's arms like a toddler.   
"He's allowed to, he's my baby", she told him.   
"Mama Wolf is coming out", Derek teased her playfully as Y/N chuckled shaking her head at him.   
"Go ahead with the meeting. I can fill Liam in tomorrow", she told him. Derek nodded and asked everyone to get settled so he could begin. 

The meeting lasted for 30 minutes and everyone soon dispersed and headed home leaving Y/N, Derek and Liam at the loft. Liam was still asleep so Y/N had Derek carry Liam up into the spare bedroom where he mostly stayed. She followed behind, tucking Liam into bed and pressed a kiss to cheek.   
"Goodnight, sweetheart", she whispered checking to make sure he had everything one last time before leaving him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Liam's temperature begins to soar because of shot he had and it begins to concern Y/N so he has Derek call Deaton to see if he has a solution.

The next morning, Y/N woke up early and checked in on Liam who was sleeping sounding. She smiled at him and left him to sleep for another hour before waking him for breakfast later. She headed down to the kitchen and began to toast ready made waffles, cut up a selection of fruit, put the can of whipped cream on the table, set a fresh pot of coffee to brew and a variety of fruit juices knowing the pack would also be arriving bright and early in a few minutes. By the time the table was set, the rest of the members piled into the kitchen. Derek was going over plans with Scott as the others sat down and began to dig in.   
"This looks great, Y/N!" Stiles exclaimed as he piled waffles on his plate.   
"There's so much! You should have called me, I'd have helped", Lydia told her sitting down and spooning the fruit on to her plate.   
"Thank you, Lydia but really it was nothing". Y/N smiled.   
"You guys dig in, I'm going to get Liam," she told her heading up the stairs to the spare room. 

"Liam, baby. It's time to wake up. Momma made you breakfast," she cooed softly. Liam groaned in response as he rolled over towards Y/N.   
"Momma..." Liam croaked as he began to wake up. Y/N leaned down to brush his hair away from his face and pressed the back of her hand against his cheek and felt him burning up.   
"Oh my gosh, honey. You're burning up!" She exclaimed pulling the duvet off him and pulled him onto her lap feeling that he was practically radiating heat more than usual and she began to worry.  
"Derek! Derek, come upstairs quick!" Y/N called him with such urgency. It didn't take Derek long to respond as he stumbled into the bedroom and saw the look of worry and fright on Y/N's face as she held Liam in her arms. He was followed by the rest of the pack members who heard Y/N's urgent cry for help.   
"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" Derek asked her concerned.  
"What's going on?" Scott asked looking around the room for danger.   
"It's Liam, he's burning up even more than yesterday." She explained to him as she sat him up in her lap and took off his t shirt just leaving him in his vest as she tried to cool him down. She laid him back down on the bed and ran to the bathroom getting a small bowl of cold water and dampened a face cloth before applying it to Liam's forehead hoping it would help cool him down.   
"Momma, everything hurts", Liam whined.   
"I know, baby. I know. It's ok, momma's here", she cooed sitting beside him and held the cloth to his forehead as he nuzzled close to her. Derek kneeled down in front of Liam and pressed his hand against the young beta's forehead immediately pulling it back.   
"I'm calling Deaton, he'll know what to do", he said pulling out his phone as he began to dial the veterinarian's number.   
"Derek?" Deaton asked down the line.   
"I need you to get to the loft as soon as you can, it's Liam. His temperature has soared since last night and Y/N's doing everything she can. She's extremely worried", he huffed down the line.   
"I understand, I will be there soon", Deaton confirmed. 

Derek walked back into the bedroom and saw Y/N sitting beside Liam who's head was resting in the pack mother's lap as she ran her fingers through his sand coloured hair speaking softly to try and comfort him.   
"Deaton's on his way, hold on pup", Derek told Liam gently patting his back. Liam again just groaned in response. Y/N helped Liam get washed up as Derek went into the kitchen to plate up some breakfast for him. She sat on the bed and held Liam in her arms gently rocking him and hushing him.   
"I know baby, I know. It's going to be ok." She cooed hushing him by rocking him gently and rubbing his back. Derek came back up to the bedroom and carried a small glass of orange juice and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with some fruit and put it down on the bedside table.   
"Here you go, pup. Maybe eating something will help you feel better?", Derek suggested. Y/N broke off a piece of the waffle from the plate and held it to Liam's lips slowly feeding him his breakfast after Y/N pushed him to eat something.   
"Good boy. I know you don't want to baby but it'll make you feel better and give you a little energy." She reassured him as she kept feeding him in the meantime as they waited for Deaton to arrive. 

Luckily, the veterinarian arrived after 20 minutes. Derek guided him up to the spare bedroom where Y/N was cradling the young beta in her arms.   
"Thank you so much for coming, Alan. I don't know what to do. He's been burning up since last night". She explained to the vet who put down his medical bag and went over to the bed to look at the young beta who was curled up in Y/N's arms.   
"I've only seen this once. It's actually quite rare." Deaton began to tell them as he observed Liam's red cheeks.   
"What is it?" Derek asked concerned as he observed the vet taking a look at his youngest pup.   
"The injection may have been too strong for Liam and it's fighting his body causing his temperature to increase rapidly". He continued as he went to his bag and took out some more injections.   
"Luckily, I have an antidote for it which should start to work within a few hours", he told them taking one of the antidote injections and getting it ready. Liam's eyes widened at the sight of it. He could have sworn that it was bigger than the last one. He hid his face against Y/N's neck and couldn't stop himself from sobbing in fright.   
"No momma! No no..." He mumbled against her as his hot tears fell against her neck.   
"Sssh, it's ok. It's ok, it'll make you better sweetheart that's why you have to have it. I'm right here, baby. Momma's right here", she reassured him rocking him in her arms to try and calm him down. She wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"Please don't make me, momma", Liam cried on her shoulder. Hearing Liam plead with her broke her heart, she didn't want to hurt him but knew the antidote may have be the only way to help him get better. She sat rocking him in her arms until he calmed down. 

Once he was calm, Deaton approached him slowly with the needle and administered it into his upper arm this time on the opposite side.   
"This has to stay in a little longer, Liam. It'll be over soon". Deaton reassured him.  
"Good job, sweetheart. You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you. Almost done, baby." She continued to speak reassuring words to him until it was over.   
"Momma it hurts," Liam began to whine in pain.   
"I know, baby. It's over now. It's ok, you're ok. That's my brave boy", she cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead. Deaton finished up and excused himself to use the bathroom to wash his hands.   
"Good job, pup. You did really well. You'll be better in no time", Derek praised the young beta gently ruffling his hair.   
Y/N wiped away Liam's tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently rocked him in her arms.   
"Well done, Liam. You should feel better in no time", Deaton told him as he came back into the room and packed up his things.   
"Thank you, Alan. Especially for coming at such a short notice. Please join us for breakfast?" Y/N asked him.   
"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose.." Deaton replied.   
"Not at all, please. There's plenty to go around and we'd love your company", Y/N replied.   
"Thank you", the vet replied with a sincere smile as he followed Derek and the others down to the kitchen where they could continue to eating breakfast.   
"I'll be down in just a second, babe. Let me sort Liam out", She told Derek as Liam clung to her neck like a baby koala.   
"Come on, honey. Let's go downstairs and join everyone for breakfast". She told the young beta pressing a kiss to his forehead and already noticing that the antidote was working as his temperature began to slowly drop. She began to get up but Liam refused to let go of her.   
"Sweetie, you have to walk downstairs with momma." She told him gently rubbing his back but Liam tightened his grip and shook his head. She sighed and pressed another kiss to his temple and picked him up.   
"Are you starting to feel a little better, sweetheart?" She asked him whilst carefully heading downstairs into the kitchen.   
"Seriously?" Stiles commented as he saw the way Y/N was holding Liam in her arms as if he was practically a toddler.   
"Leave him alone, Stiles. He's not feeling well. Of course he's going to want Y/N", Lydia defended the young beta.   
"I know but that's just ridiculous". Stiles commented.   
"Actually it's quite common for a young beta such as Liam to be so attached to the pack mother." Deaton told him taking a sip of his coffee.   
"But why?" Malia asked curiously.   
"Well Liam is a newly bitten beta, he's still learning to control his shift and I think in general he's latched on to both Y/N and Derek because they take care of him and help him with his supernatural abilities." He explained.   
"I recall Isaac was the same?" Deaton asked looking at the pack. Derek smiled and nodded.   
"He was and still is at times whenever he comes to visit" Derek told him with a smile.   
"He'll always be my baby." Y/N told them as she continued to rock Liam in her arms.   
"And me, momma?" Liam asked looking up at her with his baby blue eyes. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was.   
"Yes baby, you too." She smiled and kissed his nose making him blush a light pink as he his his face against her neck embarrassed as the rest of the pack chuckled at how childlike he was with Y/N. They saw how he looked at her. Liam loved everything about her and told himself every day how lucky he was to have Y/N as his momma. She was everything to him.


End file.
